dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig Skin
( ) 25% 100% ( ) ( ) ( ( ), ( ) ) ( , ( ) (7%) ( ) |spawnCode = "pigskin"}} A Pig Skin can be obtained by killing a Pig, Werepig, or Guardian Pig, or by deconstructing a Pig House with a Hammer or Deconstruction Staff or Pig Head with a Hammer. It is used to craft several items, such as the Football Helmet and Umbrella. Pig Skin is a "horrible" meat food item, which means that while the player refuses to eat it, Spiders and Pigs will see Pig Skin as food and will eat it if left on the ground. Additionally, it can be fed to Pigs to befriend them. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, Pig Skin is required in two more recipes: Scalemail and Summer Frest. In the Shipwrecked DLC, Pig Skin can be obtained from Wildbores and Wildbore Heads, which replace Pigs and Pig Heads, respectively. Pig Skin can also be used to craft Spyglasses and Wildbore Houses. Snakes will eat Pig Skin left on the ground. In the Hamlet DLC, Vampire Bats will drop an item called "Pig Skin?" (question mark included). It can be used to craft items with normal Pig Skin in their recipes. The Pig villagers will attempt to eat any Pig Skin? left on the ground. Either types of Pig skins will combine together in one stack, with the icon in the inventory representing the item that held the slot initially. The Pig Skin?'s spawn code is "bat_hide". Any Pig Skin? dropped by the effects of Hay Fever will drop as regular Pig Skin. Pogs and Snaptooths will eat both Pig Skin? and Pig Skin left on the ground. Usage }} Tips * A good way to obtain Pig Skin is to find Pig Heads and dismantle them with a Hammer to get 2 Pig Skin and 2 Twigs. They can be found in Marsh Biomes near Merm camps and around Touch Stones. ** In the Shipwrecked DLC, Wildbore Heads can alternatively be dismantled for 1 Bamboo and 1 Pig Skin. ** In the Hamlet DLC, Pig Heads are found around mant hills instead. ** Keep in mind that during a Full Moon, Pig and Wildbore Heads will additionally drop some Nightmare Fuel in the Reign of Giants, Shipwrecked and Hamlet DLCs. * A good way to obtain Pig Skin is to befriend a few Pigs, then take them to Beefalo during mating season. ** A more advanced variant is to feed a handful of Pigs some food each in order for them to follow the player during the Day coinciding with a Full Moon. Wait through Dusk until Night near the Beefalo; it does not need to be Spring but if it is, then the player must make sure to have a Beefalo Hat just in case and to not draw aggro with Pigs. At Night the Pigs will all transform and attack their closest targets; if it's the player then they should lead them to the Beefalo. After the Beefalo are done killing the Pigs, the player must pick the loot up as quickly as possible as Werepigs, just like Pigs, Spiders and Hounds will eat dropped Meat and Pig Skins. * Another method of getting Pig Skin is to force Pigs and Wildbores to transform into Werepigs. This way, the player is certain to get 1 Pig Skin, in addition to 2 Meats when they are killed. ** Gather 4 Monster Meat to feed to either Pig variant and force it into a Werepig. ** Make sure to not feed any normal meats or edibles as you may no longer be able to feed them the 4 Monster Meat without having to wait for them to be hungry again. ** Monster Meat can be obtained with relative ease by killing Spiders or Hounds. * The easiest but most counterproductive way would be to build a Hammer and destroy a Pig House or a Wildbore House. ** It drops half the amount of Pig Skin used in its construction. ** Keep in mind that Pigs and Wildbores can no longer spawn should one destroy their respective houses, and each house destroyed is one fewer Pig or Wildbore spawning in that area. Trivia * Pig Skin was edible in older Don't Starve versions, giving negligible . * Even though Webber is part spider, and Spiders do eat Pig Skin, Webber cannot eat Pig Skin. pl:Skóra świni vi:Da Lợn Category:Items Category:Resources Category:Flammable Objects Category:Meats